Time goes on
by Theprinceofnobodies
Summary: A collection of jack/elsa short stories along the time when they know each other. My first fic. enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_"_Help!" It was a woman with blonde hair that shimmered in the moonlight and was woven into a loose braid down her back she was wearing a crystal blue dress that looked like it was made of ice. Her blue eyes were wide with fear.

"Jack help!" she cried

Jack didn't know who she was. But he had to get to her. He had to help her. But he couldn't. The icy wind was blowing all around him and he could barley make her out in the whirling storm. A storm he couldn't control.

"JACK!" It was a scream. But Jack couldn't get to her. He tripped and fell into the gaping darkness.

Jack blinked wearily, where was he? He scratched his head but he couldn't remember, He patted the ground for his staff and all he could find was a small golden bell. A bell from a sleigh. Then it all came flooding back to him. The sleigh ride and then the blast of warm air that made him fall of. Down down down into utter blackness. He looked around him. He lay on an icy blanket of snow on the top of a hill. Pine trees with icicles hanging from their branches glittered all around him. He rose unsteadily to his feet. He reached down for his staff. But it wasn't there. He panicked before spotting it at the base of the steep hill. He jumped to the center.

"Auugh!" he cried as he lost his footing and tumbled down the the hill. He tried to plant his feet only to fall faster. Spying a tree ahead he tried despratly to stop but with a sickening thud he crashed into the tree. There was a thump and the snow resting on the branch above him landed on his head.

Jack crawled out of the snow reaching for his staff he got to his feet.

"That was easy." He mumbled brushing the snow off his hoodie.

But he wasn't expecting what he saw next.

"Woah." he muttered In the distance stood a castle the rose out of a crystal blue fjord. It was beautiful and imposing at the same time. It's turrets both steep and graceful. If there was a castle that meant there must be a king and queen. He needed to see them. He needed to know were he was. Jack lifted himself into the sky and flew towards the castle.

He would never get used to this feeling. of flying soaring through the air. It was fun, yes but it was something else too. Freedom. A sudden gust of wind caught him off guard he fell a couple of feet before righting himself. He shook his head and continued forward. Urging himself on in the fading light.

Jack grinned besides himself. It had been easy-too easy to get inside the castle once inside no one had seen him. But he still could not find the king or queen for that matter. He turned down a hallway and stopped. A little girl with auburn hair tied in two pigtails that stuck out on either side of her head was walking away from a blue decorated door with her head down. Jack saw a blue eye peeking through the keyhole scanning the hallway then it blinked and vanished. Jack frowned and walked towards the ginormous door. He lifted his hand up and knocked three times.

"I said go away Anna!" yelled a small voice.

Jack hesitated.

"I'm not Anna." He said

The door opened slightly, just a crack. A small face peeked out behind it. It was a girl with fair skin beautiful blue eyes and light blonde hair.

"who are you?" The girl asked

"wait, you can see me?" Jack said, puzzled

"Yes, can most people see you?"

"Not normally."

The girls face contorted into a confused expression

"Why can they not see you?"

"Who was that girl was she Anna?" The girl opened the door all the way. She looked sad.

"Please go away. I don't want to hurt you." she whispered

"How would you be able to hurt me?"

"I can't tell you." she said stubbornly.

Jack ignored her

"Why are you crying." She girl looked shocked and reached her hand up to her face touching the tear that was slowly rolling down it.

"Please go away." She murmured, slowly closing her door, jack stopped it with his foot.

"I can help you." Jack replied

"You're a stranger and no offense sir...I doubt that you can help me." She said pulling down on her white sleeves.

"I'll help you have fun." Jack said gesturing with his staff to the hallway

She looked up at him "Fun..." She repeated, like she had never heard it before.

"Look" Jack pointed his staff at the room behind the girl. He grinned at her. Before 12 white reindeer sprang from the staff bowing their antlers they galloped around the room showering snowflakes below them. Then they slowly faded turning into a shower of snow which landed around the little girls feet.

The girl gasped, backing up into her room Jack watched her, puzzled. No one had had this reaction to his powers before. The girls fingers found the bed behind her and Jack gazed in amazement as from them ice spread, slowly encasing the backboard of the bed in jagged spikes of frost. Jack's eyes widened, this girl had they same powers as him. Except, she didn't need a staff. How could that be? He had never seen anything like it

Jack slowly lowered his staff and started to slowly walk towards the girl. She was shaking her eyes averted from him looking down at her wood floor.

"Hey...hey it's all right." he whispered lowering himself on one knee. The girls knees were shaking uncontrollably and she was holding her hands so that they were pressed against her quaking body. Jack put his hand around them, steadying them. The girl flinched her blue eyes searching to look anywhere but his face.

"My names Jack Frost." Jack said. She looked at up at him quickly then turning so that she had no where to look but the ground.

"You have powers too?" she said softly

"Yeah."

"Mr. Frost-"

Jack shook his head.

"Please, call me Jack."

"Jack.." The girl uttered slowly. Then she blurted "Please help me! my powers hurt my sister and I don't want to hurt anyone else!"

"It's all right I can help."

"Ok."

"Whats your name?"

the girl smiled

"Elsa."


	2. Chapter 2

Jack groaned rolling over to lie on his back. Elsa giggled jumping on to her bed so that she was sitting next to him.

"Jack! can you show me the castle in frost again?"

"Elsa.. one more frost castle and I don't think I'll live to see the real one tomorrow."

He picked up one of Elsa's embroidered throw pillows and stuffed it in his face. Elsa frowned and snatched the pillow off his face. Her 8 year old eyes gleaming with excitement. It had been 2 weeks since they met and Elsa was estatic with excitement and it burned Jack's energy like he never experienced before.

"Go away." Jack muttered

"Uh it's _my _room." Elsa said bossily

Jack groaned again covering his face with his hands. Elsa studied him nervously. He had changed a lot in the first couple weeks she had known him. He had replaced his mangy hoodie and torn pants(at Elsa's command) with a nicer pair of brown trousers and a nice white tunic with a dark blue overcoat. despite his attempts to make it look just as dirty as before it looked good on him and Elsa was proud of her makeover. She had tried to fix his ruffled white hair but that was crossing the line to Jack. He had flown on top of her dresser and chucked snowballs at her

"Really." Elsa had complained after getting a snowball in her gut "I won't cut it or anything, just brush it and use a bit of shampoo." her answer was a snowball in the face. The ambush stopped only when Elsa promised on paper that she would never fix his hair.

A polite knocking on the door rose Elsa from her thoughts.

"Do you want to build a snowman?" a small voice asked from behind Elsa's door.

Elsa turned as pale as the moon.

"It's Anna!" she hissed to Jack

"So? let her in."

" I can't do that." she said stubbornly then in a softer tone " I don't want to hurt her again."

Jack bit his lip.

"Go away Anna!" shouted Elsa

"Okay...bye." a pitiful voice responded.

Elsa looked down at her lap and both she and Jack listened silently as the small foot steps receded down the hallway. Once they disappeared Elsa's lip started to quiver and Jack tentatively patted her arm as tears rolled down her cheek

"I miss her so much Jack." the girl whined

"I know Elsa" he whispered "I know."

Elsa buried her face in Jacks shoulder and let out a sob. Jack froze and patted the girls heaving back. That just made Elsa cry louder. She rose from Jacks now wet shoulder and rubbed her eyes free from any tears. She wiped her hands on her silk dress and. She crawled off the bed and looked Jack directly in the eye.

"My parents gave me something." she walked over to her dresser and withdrew two white gloves. She placed them on her hands and tread back over to Jack. She held out her hands.

"They are for my powers." She noted "It helps me not use them."

Jack sat up "Why would you not want to use your powers?! They are amazing and unique and make you who you are!" He yelled, flustered.

Elsa sighed "I just don't want to hurt Anna again. it's my fault any of this happened."

It was Jack's turn to sigh, "But Elsa, your powers are a gift. If would be horrible for you to not use them."

" I can't risk hurting people Jack."

"Elsa-"

"Stop! I don't want to talk about it,_please_."

Jack got the memo. He shut up. Elsa hardly saw Jack for a week. He seemed distant and spacey checking in on her for one minute and then disappearing for two days. So Elsa waited...and waited for him to come back. Finally when he came back to Elsa's room after three days of being absent His blue overcoat was gone, replaced with a brown scarf that was so long and wide he wrapped it around his shoulders and let it trail behind him like a cloak.

"Jack!" Elsa cried with Joy running to her doorway and embracing Jack in a hug. "I've missed you."

Jack chuckled hugging the little girl back "I missed you too Elsa."


End file.
